


To Cover Fear And Loathing, With A Pink Disguise

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: Ink Me, Like One Of Your Nagel Girls [5]
Category: Duran Duran, Duran Duran (Music Videos)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Body Image, Body Worship, Body modifications, Comfort, Established Relationship, Ink, Moving On, Multi, Needles, Pining, Running a Business, Tattoos and Piercings, secret tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: It was sure to be a momentous night atSkin Trade,JT has a very important appointment with a dear friend. Love really does make the tattoo world go round.Tattoo and Piercing Shop AU.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/John Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/Yasmin Le Bon
Series: Ink Me, Like One Of Your Nagel Girls [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664626
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	To Cover Fear And Loathing, With A Pink Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> After many months away (and due to me about to be getting new ink) I decided to read through this series of mine again this morning. It’s been forever!
> 
> This idea has been in my head for months. I’m finally sharing it here, I’m very happy with this end to the series! 💖

“Charley!”

“Johnny!”

JT couldn’t escape the man’s chokehold, he was laughing as Simon embraced him, then laughed harder as the man placed a sloppy kiss to his cheek. The last of the customers were fizzling out of the door, Nicki and Cuccoo were already heading to pull the shutters down and to call it a night.

_Skin Trade_ was welcoming a very special guest this evening, JT opting to stay later to help out a new and dear friend.

“How long will she be?”

Simon shoved up his body black sleeve, “another half hour? The photoshoot finished a while back, her train should be arriving any minute. Not long.”

“Ah alright. Wanna come and see the stencil, check it over?” JT asked, giddy per the norm.

He met Simon’s bright and beady blue eyes, knowing that he was more than a little nervous. JT was sure, wrapping a hand in that of his new friend’s, that seeing the stencil would help to soothe him. Walking him through the appointment would help to comfort him. _To lay his shame away._ Though she wasn’t the only one getting the ink today, he was reminded.

Sneaking a kiss to Nicki’s powdered cheek as he shimmied past, JT was sure to yell: “come and get me when she gets here! I don’t want her seeing the stencil!” Nicki responded in kind, reeling him in by the newly adopted gelled blonde fringe; kissing the tattooist good and proper.

“Wow,” Simon piped up, barely able to drag JT away from his man. His man, dressed in that damn delectable grey suit that looked literally _painted_ onto his fine body. “How long have you two been together now, Johnny?”

JT was practically bouncing, the same way he always did when asked anything about his partner and best friend. Smiling wide and stupid, never afraid of hiding he colour in his cheeks.

“The better part of six years! We kinda first got together when _Skin Trade_ was taking off in ’78. Though we were both far too young to realise it then. So I say 1980, when we really hit the ground running with this joint.” He babbled, bop-bopping down the winding corridor to his studio.

Simon was sure to follow in his footsteps, laughing with cheek as JT greeted the infamous and familiar long line of icons on his walls. Favourite album covers, pin ups and other posters he was able to get his grubby mits on. Though he stopped, dead in his tracks; right before a new edition at the very end of the line.

Standing before the newly adopted poster, JT couldn’t help but beam. “Dog Days, eh? You know Charley, your band still sounds hella seventies for nineteen eighty-six.”

He was face to face with an old and somewhat tattered image of the man beside him, looking very cutesy with bleach blonde hair, eyeliner and pink leopard skin trousers.

“That’s because that photo was from the seventies, you arse!” Simon chuckled, placing a hand atop of JT’s bony shoulder; who couldn’t help but shiver. “We broke up a couple years back, I’ve been singing on my own in bars and clubs and writing ever since.”

“‘Course, yeah. You do write some wonderful shit, I will admit. Half of it I can never understand but still, I like what I _do_ understand! What in the hell is that Chauffeur thing even about? Sing Blue what now?”

Like a true gent, JT held out a hand and bowed slightly; as Simon strut straight past him. He couldn’t help but giggle as Simon wrinkled his nose, the familiar harsh waft of leather and extortion (plus the hair products) more than ready to knock him for six as opposed to the sterile needles beside him.

“Okay, c’mere.” JT beckoned him over, Simon skipping along to meet the leopard skin shirt JT was wearing, drawing him in with. “What do you think?”

“I really think you need to get a new wardrobe Johnny. Though I much prefer the formal shirt and trouser look to the satiny stuff you had before.”

JT wanted to slap him. “I meant the tattoo, not my shirt you arse!”

“I know.”

He brandished the original sketch and the stencil he had drawn up, rolling his eyes. Together the two men had shared frequent phone calls and the odd consultation: JT knowing that Simon really had a lot riding with this next piece of ink.

“ _Can’t tell the real from reflection._ It’s… incredibly cute, Johnny.”

He watched out of the corner of his eye, Simon blinked a couple of times. He blinked back the tears, getting more than a little chuffed up over the design. JT simply reeled the man in, on the hunt - he’s after Simon; hugging him tightly so their chests were flushed and other things were in line too. He pulled away with a giggle, glancing down; then cursing as the linen fabric of Simon’s black trousers really made it hard to see what he was after…

“You bugger!” Simon joked, before taking a seat atop of the chair; needing to stabilise himself a little. “Would someone please explain, the reason for your _perverse_ behaviour?!”

They laughed, they joked awhile, as JT got the last of the equipment ready, knowing that he really did have a time constraint for this tattoo. Simon had plans that night, very important and grand plans with his _Rio_ girl. His bird of paradise.

Nicki’s no longer cherry ice cream smile graced him at the door; stupidly tight and taunting grey suit clutching so perfectly to his compact body. “She’s here. You ready, Charley?”  
  


“No more _waiting for the Night Boat,_ my God!” Simon jumped. Neither man could suppress a small giggle. Though JT had never seen Simon so nervous in the short few months of knowing and tattooing him, he smiled softly as he ran a hand through his darkened and spiky hair.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Nicki.” Simon replied, shuffling to meet the piercer. “Send my Lady Ice in.”

“Lady Ice?” The piercer questioned, blonde brow raising so it was lost behind the gleaming golden fringe. He finally cut his hair short, it was much more manageable now. Though JT had to admit, although he adored this new style of blonde mop: he did miss having more to grab onto and all that…

“Yeah. It’s a song of mine, I wrote it about her.”

“That’s really sweet, I always forget you want to sing professionally.” Nicki replied, keeping his voice down. “Has she heard it?”

“Not yet. Tonight’s the night!”

With a knowing smile, Nicki gracefully bowed out, not before sending a cheeky wink the customer’s way. JT was right beside Simon, a knowing squeeze of his shoulder telling him that every thing was ‘A-OK, nothing to see here, nothing to worry about okay!’

“Pebbles!” Simon cheered, basking his insecurity behind the blinding smile. That blinding smile which had JT’s heart leaping in his chest; the warmth blossoming as Simon’s girlfriend strut towards his tattooing sanctuary.

“Hold me! Show me, where your lover stays!” She leapt into his arms, giggling madly, before completely devouring Simon’s lips. JT could only watch, totally enrapt, at the perfectly perfect example of young love before him. Their bond was so deep, the couple were untouchable.

“Yas, John. John, Yas.”

“Call me JT.” He brandished a dashing smile, extending his inky arm for her to hold. The right one, with his darling Barbarella: Queen Of The Galaxy/ all round horny space cadet pin up on it. “Nice to _finally_ meet you, Yasmin. I’ve heard plenty about ya!”

“All _bad_ I hope!” She purred before shaking his hand. Hugging him too. Pulling away with a smirk; she motioned to her man. “So _this_ is the infamous JT you’re always talking about, babe? You’re right, he’s very handsome.”

JT was surprised at her words. It wasn’t every day that the tattooist was complemented by a model. _The_ model, in fact.

“Why thank you, Yasmin!” He chuckled, letting her into the room. She was shining, shining bright. Showing JT really all that she can. No wonder Simon was so head over heels in love with her. JT couldn’t find one fault with the woman no matter how hard he tried.

She was flawless, Yasmin. With far too many earrings to count, JT was sure he had never seen a lip ring look so dashing on a woman before. So daring, too. Beautiful olive skin alight with daring reds and oranges; her body was a canvas full of traditional colour style tattoo work and shading. Though she was wearing a sophisticated black jumpsuit, with shorts and shoulder pads, JT marvelled over her trim figure and long legs. Dressed to party, indeed.

Her right side was covered, a full sleeve of everything from roses to butterflies and even a scorpion. She truly was a work of art; no wonder Alternate Models One were so quick to sign her aboard. She was a masterpiece, Simon was an incredibly lucky man.

Shaking himself from his daze, JT motioned for the model to lie back. Swooping her flowing brunette hair from her face, Yasmin obeyed was she yanked the jumpsuit down her arms. Revealing a naughty little black lacy number and three studded jewels near her left collarbone. Enchanting lyrics, surely they were Simon’s, wove their way down her rib cage: _The beautiful sting of a Scorpio,_ another scorpion creeping out from underneath her bralette.

JT smirked as Simon’s gaze lit up. Seemingly no longer so afraid.

“You’ll need this, ma’am.”

JT brandished an old but not quite forgotten bandana. It was white and red with Japanese script all round. Very 1982. Yasmin shot a strange look the tattooist’s way, before silently questioning Simon as he took a pew beside her feet.

“No peeking, alright!” JT cackled.

“Yeah, listen to the man. If you dare step out of line, Yassie, you’re gonna be abused!” He practically sang, JT sniggering in Simon’s direction.

Then JT was at her back to fasten the bandana in place. Yasmin kicked out and fought for her sight, all in good nature. She managed a great kick to Simon’s ribs too, maniacally laughing as her sight was stripped from her. JT eased the model back down, being careful not to get too handsy with Simon at his back.

“Okay so, Yasmin, I’ll walk you through it though I know you know what’s coming!”

“Uh, yeah!” She giggled, motioning to her inky chest and forearm.

By removing her jumpsuit she had unveiled an incredible chest tattoo; one that must’ve really hurt and have taken several hours of hard work. Yasmin had a huge heart right below her small breasts with what appeared to be a black cross through it. The words _I Don’t Want Your Love_ _to bring me down_ surrounded the shape, in a blunt script. She also had a very small but stark Earth, gleaming yellow star and a ruby heart cascading down between her breasts. Muted but beautiful.

“See anything you like JT, speak up!” Yasmin cackled, laughing softly to herself before her little bellow was being matched by the tattooist.

“Oi, watch it.” Simon glared, barely able to stifle a chuckle. Surely ready to sock JT one, if JT’s _Reflex_ wasn’t quick enough to get out the way!

“Can you boys at least tell me where this tattoo is going?!” She posed, now fully lying back and catching her breath.

JT’s gaze ran up her inky forearm; more traditional style artwork branding her. Both sleeves matched that of her leg incredibly well; the colours were striking and bold; having sunk in well to her olive skin.

“Inner right arm, opposite your gypsy portait, Yas.” Simon answered for her.

“Oh God!” She giggled, throwing her hands up to cover her eyes, though they were already covered. “That’ll hurt real bad, Charley!”

“Oh, don’t be such a baby! You’ve surely taken far worse!”

JT chuckled to himself at the little lovers tiff unraveling before him. He grabbed Yasmin’s right arm, placing it above the rest. Wheeling around to face her, he talked her through cleansing and shaving the area; bracing her for the cool stencil.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this, without knowing what’s going on me for _life_ , Charley!”

JT shot a look Simon’s way. Simon, who didn’t seem the slightest bit phased.

“You’re lucky I love you and my work pays for me to get more ink!”

Rolling his eyes, “I love you too, babe.”

“Okay Charley, what d’ya think?” JT beckoned the poet up, who simply nodded over and over; ever so pleased.

JT was quick about it, oddly thankful that together he and Simon had decided on simple line work and font for Yasmin’s new ink, something more muted to contrast her vibrant artwork adorning her slim frame. The inner arm didn’t have to be on show. This tattoo was for the two of them, a reminder of their love and hopefully a comfort for Yasmin: that wherever in the world she may be modelling, she’d always have a piece of Simon with her.

“You know JT?” He bought his head up after swiping at the ink. “You’re really quite gorgeous, I’d love to take a proper look at your ink sometime.”

“What’s this?!” Simon joked, animated as ever. “Is my _girlfriend_ propositioning little Johnny? I’m outraged.”

Both Yasmin and JT’s laughter synched up, JT aptly moving the tattoo gun aside so he could chuckle without fear of messing up.

“Oh, of course!” She jibed, then winced as the needle pierced her skin again. “Though seriously, John, have you ever thought of modelling with that ink?”

“You what, luv?” He was genuinely surprised. The look on Simon’s face was in surprise too, he motioned to JT; knowing his girlfriend was onto something.

“Believe me. You’re handsome, from what Charley’s told me you have a good range of tattoos and the bulk of your body is covered, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right.” JT got back to work.

“Have you ever thought about it? Trust me Johnny,” she held a hand out blindly, Simon was quick to take it. “I know _talent_ when I see it.”

JT was blushing now, Simon couldn’t help but giggle.

“That Solar System tattoo you have given Charley, JT, is incredible. His galaxy sleeve gets him so many compliments. Planet Earth is my favourite.”

Nodding, “this is planet Earth!”

If Simon wasn’t wearing a long sleeve white shirt and wearing a t-shirt with that weird half bird half Mexican restaurant logo on it, the one from his boat, JT was sure the man would whip out his muscular right arm; bop-bopping to Planet Earth.

Simon had a range of ink, though was very bare when compared to his girl. He opted for meaningful quotes and pattern work: small but striking details adding too his gorgeously tan body as opposed to taking away from it. He would be returning soon after another boat race; for his crew’s logo to be inked on his upper left arm. Yasmin would be matching, though JT wasn’t even sure the woman had much skin left! Maybe that tattoo could be more hidden on her, her left thigh perhaps?  
  


Yasmin rambled on for a few more minutes, asking for a little after tattoo party of JT stripping off to show off the inky goods! “Oh come on! Girls can keep a secrets, when the boys make some noise!” She cackled. He agreed, momentarily, well aware that Simon had bigger plans for him and Yasmin that night. So whatever Yasmin could see lying under his baggy leopard print button down shirt, his arms, for now would have to do.

“Seriously John, stop fighting it! I’ll give you card, call my agency and tell them Yasmin Parvenah thinks you’re _foxy!_ ”

JT sniggered, almost messing up the little check box he was inking.

“I know talent when I see it, okay. You’re a natural, a _Notorious_ artist. I can feel it. Trust me.” She enforced a final time.

JT silently beckoned Simon over to inspect the finished piece. Simon gripped his model girlfriend’s dainty hand tighter, letting out a little squeal of excitement.

“You’re going to adore it, Pebbles! It looks fantastic!”

“Oh good.” Yasmin was elated, the familiar wrapping now coating her lean arm. “Now it’s your turn!”

“My _what?!_ Johnny?”

JT only winked. Damn did it feel good to deceive the deceiver!

“Pants off, you big stud.” Yasmin snapped, somehow slapping Simon’s ass without even being able to see it.

“Johnny?” He tried again, in a small but cute nervous tone.

JT could only beam, a cheeky cheeky grin painting his face. He echoed Yasmin’s words with fervour. “Pants off, you _big_ stud.”

“I thought this would be funnier, JT grab my purse. The outer pocket.”

JT did as he was instructed, barely able to hold back his rain as he brandished the lacy fabric. Brows shooting up, jaw dropping; he turned to Simon with her underwear in hand. Already a little familiar after some play time with Nicki, he knew just how useful underwear could be in this exact situation.

Blindfolding Simon with Yasmin’s thong was quite something, indeed.

What happened to her eyes, they were once just _Like An Angel’s!_ Simon blushed violently though took on his girlfriend’s challenge like a man. Letting JT fasten the fabric around him, robbing the poet of his vision.

“For the record Charley, you have my full permission to _never_ get this tattoo covered up. Ever. Okay?”

Chuckling, easing himself into the chair, he barked back an “okay, bitch” and got himself settled.  
  


“This’ll be on your inner thigh, Charley. It’ll hurt.”

“Shit.”

“Take it like a champ.”

Like he was doing before, Yasmin was holding Simon’s hand tight; as he hissed and whined through the pain. Both spots for tattooing would pose some discomfort, though this was definitely harder for Simon to sit through than for Yasmin. She had more ink on her, more experience with challenging her pain tolerance for the price of fashion. For the price of beauty.

Simon swore, breaking out into a sweat; before JT swiped the last of the ink away and applied the final spritz.

“Okay mate, you’re done!”

“Thank fuck for that!” Simon chuckled, struggling to standing.

JT held out both hands, guiding the couple back down the corridor to the main lights out front. Not before grabbing Simon’s abandoned trousers; he’d be needing those.

There they both stood, hand in hand; both without sight. Nicki was now stood beside JT, their matching roses brushing as their fingertips interlocked. Cuccoo helped the couple out, removing both blindfolds. Not without a chuckle, dangling Yasmin’s thong off of his fingertip.

“Gimme that!” Simon snatched it from Cuccoo, before placing it back in Yasmin’s purse.

Both of them had a covering over their new ink. It was ladies first, Simon was more than a little antsy as JT peeled away the covering on Yasmin’s upper, inner arm.

She leant forward, JT now stood beside Simon to hand him his trousers back. He was panting softly, hands clammy, as Yasmin struggled to read what the ink said. Struggled to comprehend what she was reading.

“Will you mar— oh fuck!” The tears were already in her eyes, they were wide and falling over to Simon.

Simon, the rockstar in his pants, dropped down to kneel before her; anxiously awaiting her to finish his very important and life altering question.

Tears streaming, she was bouncing with her hands flailing about before her face. Yasmin stammered, it took her a couple of tries, but she got there. She got there.

“Will you… _marry_ me?” She breathed, whole body alight with sparks. “You’re mad.”

“Yes, yes! A thousand times, Yassie, _yes!_ ”

The whole tattoo parlour erupted with laughter, Simon was ever so eager to answer. Yasmin turned to him, eyes fixed to the small box he held. Tears in his eyes, cheeks flushing; he pried open the velvet box and she screamed.

“You fucker! Of course I’ll _marry_ you!” They were anything but discreet.

Sliding the ring on, Yasmin yanked him up by the shirt; slamming her ruby lips into Simon’s nude own. Cheers, whistles and whatever the hell else filled the room: the whole of _Skin Trade_ now full of employees, watching the newly engaged couple going at it.

“Goddamn, look at the size of that!” Cuccoo was first to inspect the ring, the emerald glistening against Yasmin’s skin. She was still crying, lips attacking Simon’s again, before pulling away with a choked off giggle.

“Need I remind you?” JT was dropping to his knees, before Simon this time.

“Holy shit, I completely forgot!” Simon laughed, watching as JT stripped away the covering.

He turned his left leg out, body contorting as he tried to read what was written there. He pouted.

“Oh. My…”

Yasmin’s voice was shaky, her breaths coming faster and faster.

“Fuckin’. God!”

Simon span around, giving the whole gang of princes a glimpse at his thigh.

“ _We have a winner?_ ” Nicki recited, confused, crouching before him.

“Is that a… Johnny, did you ink a _sperm_ on me? You sod!”

JT was howling with laughter, Simon still clearly didn’t understand his ink. “Blame the Mrs, not me! It was her idea and hers only, Charley!”

It took Simon another full minute of confused faces and frustrated grunts to get it.

“The winning sperm… Pebbles! You for real?”

A wry smile coated the model’s beautiful face. Simon watched eagerly, enrapt, following the emerald gemstone on her finger as her left hand came to rest upon her stomach.

“We’re… holy fuck, Yassie, we’re… having a… a baby?!”

She bit her lip, the tears about to fall again. She nodded over and over, so the whole world could see.

“We’re having a baby!” Simon cheered, opening his arms for his fiancé to jump into; spinning her around to kiss her senseless.

Again, the whole studio erupted in whoops and cheers; JT having retreated to the sofas to give the happy couple their space. He couldn’t help but well up a little himself, thankful that his days of thick and clumpy mascara were far behind him. The blush in his cheeks was all natural now, too.

“You’ve done a great job with them, John.”

“John?” He questioned Nicki, who scurried into his open arms.

Watching the soon to be Mr & Mrs Le Bon celebrating with the champagne Simon had snuck in here; JT couldn’t help but beam.

“I did. I really did. They both sat through the session so well too, neither of them had a peek.”

“A tattoo _proposal_ … who would’ve thought that could be so romantic.”

“Oh, bollocks! Yasmin!” The model turned, when she was finally done eating Simon’s face. “I need to fill in the ‘yes’ checkbox, on your arm!”

She sent a glance down, admiring the cute and childish stick figure of a man was holding a ring box; right above a simple but cheeky ‘yes or hell yes’ ticking situation. She nodded, smiling, strutting her way over. “Hell yes!”  
  


“Who would’ve thought it, indeed, Master Bates.” JT winked, wondering if he was giving Nicki any ideas.

Though they couldn’t marry legally and likely would never be able to walk down the aisle to each other in this lifetime: the thought had crossed the tattooist’s mind. What if? Someday…

“Charley, mind if I borrow the Mrs, for a couple minutes?” JT hooked his arm around Yasmin, she was bouncing in his grip.

With a laugh, “you better keep those digits to yourself, Johnny!” He agreed, sending the two of them back down the hall, so JT could ink a big fat red X right through the ‘hell yes’ box.

When they were done, Yasmin crawled aside so JT could sit next to her on his chair. She was still mostly nude.

“John, I really can’t thank you enough for today. Really you, you and Charley have…” she exhaled, it was shaky, more tears threatening to fall.

JT held a hand out, comforting her. She took it, breathing heavily; then she was smiling. Glowing.

She thanked him repeatedly for all that he had done for them today, negotiating his payment and demanding to see him strip! He did just that, laughing endlessly, before pouting; flashing all sorts of comical looks her way. She was howling, hungrier than the damn wolf for more of JT’s ink to be on show.

“I have a confession to make.”

“Oh?” JT posed. “Should we be having this conversation, you know, clothed?”

“Nah, I’m game if you are.”

“Of course, ma’am.” He confirmed, sniggering.

“I actually knew about you before, not just from Charley. A couple of my friends have been here, you guys really have a reputation now, within the UK modelling community. Did you know that?”

JT shook his head, wondering where she was going with this.

“Do the names Cindy, Christy or Naomi ring a bell? All incredibly gorgeous? Too freaking stunning for their own good?!”

JT thought long and hard, not quite sure he could place them.

“Renée?”

“Yes! She… is she blonde with bright blue eyes and… pouty lips? Hardly ever wears any makeup but that’s okay because she doesn’t need any?”

Chuckling, “nailed it. I think it was Warren who inked a lovely lace mandala pattern on her ankle the other week. She said she really liked it here.”

“She did? That’s sweet.” JT was grinning stupidly now.

“I trusted her, not just Charley by coming here John.”

He flushed, really thinking they should be having this conversation clothed. He bought his knees up, arms coming to rest atop of the Nicki Nagel portrait he had, hands wrapping around himself in a half hug.

“Yeah, she’s one of the veteran models such as myself! Because I’m ever so slightly _older_ …” she broke off, laughing. “One more thing.” Yasmin leant in with a hand to his arm, to whisper into his ear; his silver cross dangling as her breath swayed the charm lightly. “She thought you were, you know, pretty cute. Well, hot.”

JT’s brows shot up, his mouth was moving but he couldn’t form any words.

“Even in that leopard print shirt you seem to always be wearing! Can I give you her number? Will you call her?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” He hesitated, fidgeting. “It’s just, me and Nick…”

“Oh, okay.” Yasmin nodded, realising she was backing a losing horse. “It’s a shame. When Denmark’s finest notices you, you don’t want to say no to _that!”_

Chuckling, he felt the guilt as the words dropped off of his tongue. JT didn’t look back.

“She’s one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever met John, in the alternate modelling universe. On the inside and out. If I didn’t have Charley, holy shit would I want to top that!” She giggled through her joke, JT was right there with her.

“The hell with it, Yas. Gimme her number, I’ll… I’ll arrange something.”

Yasmin didn’t need much convincing, scribbling the model’s name and number down on her card.

  
  


JT gave her the show, now his tattoos were waving goodbye through curtain call as he dressed himself. Yasmin was more than happy to see such potential from such a beautiful man who really didn’t seem to understand just how stunning he was. She handed JT a special little something, a glimmer in her dark eyes.

“Remember, tell the agency Yasmin Parve— _Le Bon_ ,” she beamed, engagement ring never dulling her shine, “sent you: Nigel John Taylor.”

She flashed him a final front page worthy smile as she dressed, leaving him alone in his booth. “Might want to stick with just _John_ , though! All the best, JT.” She called back over her shoulder, before the angel disappeared from his sight.

She was heading out downtown with Simon for dinner, the engagement celebrations surely far from over.

JT’s hands felt clammy, eyes raking all over the business card he held.

“Alternate Models One, huh?” He sighed, hunting for the phone number. “Bless you, Yasmin Le Bon.”

What the hell, he figured, a simple call couldn’t hurt right? Though he was once a lanky fuck, he had more than a little extra weight on him these days: he definitely looked healthier even if that weight had been put on for other, less convincing reasons. And who knows, if he made it big, just how far it could take him if he was signed aboard. Far fetched, sure, though he couldn’t help but wonder: what if?

“Renée, uh, Simon—” he tried hard to picture her, though he had only caught a fleeting glance of her form the other week. He groaned, the effort fruitless.

“Hey, _King Porn_.” A soft yet powerful vocal filled the air, JT turned to see Nicki at the door. “We’re about ready to lock up, Cuccoo wants to head to _Barbarella’s_ for a drink. Dom and Anna are waiting.” Then, his voice dropped, quizzical. “What’s that you’re holding?”

“Oh, nothing.” He replied, stuffing the card into his breast pocket.

“Alright, don’t take too long. I don’t want you lonely in your nightmare, alright?”

“I’m, you know, I’m _fine_.”

Nicki hummed, though he didn’t sound like he believed him. “I’ll be waiting out front, okay?”

JT nodded, Nicki left without kissing him goodbye. Waiting till he was sure Nicki was out of sight, he breathed: “Alternate Models One… wow. I hope, I do you proud Mrs Le Bon.”

It seemed, his mind was more or less made up.

Here was where his home was. Right here, the co-founder of _Skin Trade_ beside his darling Nicki. Who knows if he could give it up for the high life? If he was signed aboard…

JT vowed not to get too ahead of himself, turning off the studio lights and bidding farewell to his booth for the night. He met Nicki out front, together the pulled the shutters down; bidding farewell to another successful week at _Skin Trade._ He kept the business card close to heart, never letting it out of his sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in a hella Simon/Yasmin mood. Finally I’m getting to grips with them in fic!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @duranarchy-in-the-uk  
> ❤️


End file.
